


Oceans

by CrawlCrawlCrawl



Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlCrawlCrawl/pseuds/CrawlCrawlCrawl
Summary: ♪ Sitting here by the ocean, and I'm ready to leave ♪
Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Oceans

The little Knight had just walked away from the Blue Lake into the path that led to the Resting Grounds, and Quirrel let out a breath he was holding. It was nice to see the Knight one last time, and while it didn’t speak back to Quirrel it was still very pleasant company. But in spite of this, he was hoping it would leave soon, as he didn’t want to have to do what he was about to do in front of it. Luckily it did so, and now Quirrel was alone with his thoughts at the shore of the lake. The Knight was the closest thing Quirrel could call a friend in the ruins of Hallownest, and he dearly appreciated the fact that it was willing to let him blabber on about his nonsense in front of it. Despite this, Quirrel still felt some bitterness towards the little ghost. He pretended to not know why, but deep in his heart he knew. He was angry that it had to kill Monomon. It was what had to be done to save Hallownest, but he still wished that it didn’t have to come to that. And would it even save the cursed kingdom at all? Was it even worth saving? Unfortunately, what was done was done, and now Quirrel had nothing to do aside from staring out into the Blue Lake. Well, and the other thing.

As he stared out into the lake, it felt like the body of water stretched endlessly in all directions, like an endless ocean. An unfathomable deep that went on for eons, reaching over every inch that he could imagine. The blue water glistened in the light, cascading onto the shore of silky smooth sand. It was truly beautiful, and the perfect place to end his long journey. Even as he admired the lake, Quirrel couldn’t help but think back again to Monomon. It was an honour to work alongside her, and he greatly missed those days, researching matters both big and small, all with her. His time in the Archives were some of the happiest times in his life, and he would trade anything to go back to those days. But now she was gone, and his mission fulfilled. All that mattered now was to take the final step.

He wondered what Monomon would’ve wanted from him now that he had achieved his goal. Would she have wanted him to continue his work, or would she just want him to move on? He couldn’t move on, not while the memories of what had been still stayed with him. No, she would understand his plight, were she still here. He had no more goals to achieve under the false pretenses of being an explorer searching Hallownest to solve its mysteries. His life, or what parts of his life mattered, were over, and Monomon would get that. 

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Quirrel’s attention was drawn to the droplets of water dripping from the stalactites that were scattered on the ceiling of the cave. The water would pool at the tip of the stalactite, and then form a small droplet that careened down into the lake, over and over again. Quirrel was affixed to this constant rhythm of dropping water, and it gave him some form of comfort in his less than pleasant thoughts. It seemed as if all droplets are destined to end up in a lake of their own, he mused. 

Suddenly standing up, Quirrel decided it was time. Taking the nail he had held for so long and fought so many battles with, he gently jabbed it into the sand and began looking around the shore. He took some of the rope he had held onto for just this exact moment and grabbed a few rocks scattered around the beach. Beginning to tie the rocks around his shell, he thought one last time if he was truly willing to do this. No, he had to. Unless the world showed him a sign proving otherwise, he knew how his journey had to end. Once he had finished tying the rocks around himself, he stepped up to the edge of the shore and stared out at the lake one last time. It was as calm and beautiful as ever, and Quirrel felt at peace with himself. It was finally time, time to accomplish his final goal, to end his own life. He took one last glance at the nail he had stuck in the sand, regarding his past one last time. Every aspect of his life built up to help the Knight kill Monomon, and now that was done. Now he had no one but himself, and now he had nothing but this one last step. He turned back to the lake. 

Taking slow steps towards the water, he steeled himself, but before he could finally end his adventure, a claw grabbed his own and lightly pulled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by the song Oceans by Diamond Eyes. 
> 
> I was listening through nostalgic songs and realized how well the lyrics fit Quirrel, and this is what resulted.
> 
> Hopefully I handled the subject matter properly, been wanting to do this one for a while but I've been nervous about getting it right.
> 
> As is the standard, constructive criticism and general feedback are highly appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
